A Challenging Life
by Billie1
Summary: When things keep happening can Kim and Walter over come them?


Title: A Challenging Life

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions, I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: When things keep happening can Kim and Walter over come them?

Rating: PG-13 for minor violence

Kim was relaxing at Walter's while he was on a assignment for the next for few days. Her and Walter have been dating for just about two years now. They are both happy together. Spending every moment together after work and on weekends. The last few days she hasn't felt herself. She had picked up some groceries that morning as well as a pregnancy test.

She had put all the groceries into the kitchen and pulled out the pregnancy test. She'd do that first while she waited for the results. Walking into the bathroom she read the back of the box to make sure she was doing it right. Setting it on the counter after wards, she then washed her hands and went back to the kitchen to put the food away.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, glancing over at it she wondered who it'd be and if she should answer it with this being Walter's place and not hers. Walking over to the door and looked through the peep hole, only to see a woman standing there. She knew Walter would never cheat on her but was confused as to what she wanted and who she was. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" Kim asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Walter Skinner. Does he live here?" The woman asked.

"Yes, he does but he's not in right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry My name is Heidi Lundholm and I'm with child protective services. And who are you?"

"My name is Kimberly Cook."

"Well Ms. Cook. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In a few days. He's on a case. Is there something I can do for you?" Kim was really confused. Why would child protective services be here to talk to him. She wonder if this had anything to do with the case. "Come on in." Kim said, taking a step back and letting her enter.

Mrs. Lundholm nodded and walked through the threshold.

Kim was about to shut the door when she saw a child also enter the house. "Oh, Hi there." She smiled at the young girl.

The child looked at her with sadness written all over her face. "Hi." She said in a whisper.

Shutting the door, Kim lead them into the living room to have a seat. "What's this concerning?" She finally asked.

"It's concerning this child. Her mother was killed in a car accident two days ago and in her will it stated that she was to stay with her father."

Kim looked at the lady, still confused. "Do you need help in finding him?" She asked.

"No, I….. I don't know if you understand me correctly, or if I'm not making myself clear. What I mean is, Walter Skinner is her father."

"WHAT!" She said louder then she had wanted. The young girl looked at her shocked. "Who's her mother?" Kim finally asked the million dollar question.

"Her name is Sharron Skinner. His ex-wife."

Kim's mouth dropped opened. This can't be happening. Why wouldn't she tell him she was pregnant? Did he not want the child? Was it during their divorce? So many questions where running through her head at that moment. "I'm sorry Ms. Lundholm, I'm shocked."

"Mrs. and it's ok. She said that he didn't know. It's all in the Will."

"Well, She's more then welcome to stay here. I'll call Walter and inform him of this and have him get a hold of you when he gets back."

"That'd be great. Anything and everything you need is in the file here. If you need me, my number is also on the card that's in there."

Kim nodded her head and took the file. "What's your name?" She looked at the girl and didn't get a reply.

Mrs. Lundholm spoke up. "Her name is Isabel Sophie Skinner and she's six.."

"It's very nice to meet you Isabel." Kim smiled at her.

"Well, I need to get going. Thanks again Ms Cook."

"Your welcome. Have a good weekend."

The lady left and Kim shut the door. Returning to the living room she looked at her. "Bathroom is down the hall on the left. Kitchen it through there." She said pointing in the direction. "Make your self at home. I'm going to be in the bedroom up stairs calling your dad."

Isabel nodded as she listened to her. She then watched as she left the living room and went up stairs.

Kim picked up the phone after walking into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. Dialing Walter's cell phone number she waited for an answer.

It rang twice before Walter picked it up, seeing the number he smiled, knowing Kim was still at his place. Pushing the on button he put the phone to his ear. "Hey there beautiful." He smiled.

Kim smiled, she always smiled when he said things like that to her. "Hey."

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Doing ok. How's the case?"

"Almost over with. I can't wait to get back home to you. I miss holding you at night."

"Just at night?" She smiled as she teased him.

"No, not just at night. Anytime I want to really. I love you Kim."

"I love you too Walter."

There was a long drawn out pause between the two of them. Kim didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" He asked after a moment.

"Are you sitting down?" She asked.

"Yes. Kim, your scaring the crap out of me. What's going on?"

"You want the, well I can't say good news or bad news.. But there's two I need to tell you about." She thought of how to say this one. "You want the old one or the new one first?" She thought that'd be a safe bet.

"Oh god, one of those. Give me the old."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you, but um, your wife was killed in a car accident two days ago."

"Ex-wife, and oh my god. What happened?"

"I don't know all the details. I didn't read that far into it yet." She sighed.

"Ok, so what's the new news?" He asked, holding his breath not sure what she'd say next.

"Um, another tough one to say. Isabel is here." She said, wondering if he'd know who she was talking about.

"Um, Who's Isabel?" He asked.

"Isabel, your daughter."

"WHAT! MY DAUGHTER!" He seemed mad.

"Yeah, Your's and Sharon's daughter. She's six."

"HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAVE A CHILD, MY CHILD AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT? I MEAN, THAT WAS PROBABLY WHEN WE WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR DEVORCE AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME? I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?" He was screaming now and she'd never heard him scream like that not even at Mulder and Scully for something.

"Walter, calm down. You can vent all you want there, but when you get home, I don't want to hear it. Not even in front of Isabel. She's scared enough as it is. Got it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I was shocked too and I can't imagine how your feeling right now. Mad, frustrated and confused."

"I'll…." He started.

Just then Isabel walked into the bedroom and over towards Kim. "Can I have a sucker?" She asked Kim as she held up the pregnancy test.

Kim's mouth dropped. "Oh my god…" She said in a whisper. "Sweetie, that's not a sucker. Please give that to me and go wash your hands. Soap and water." She said and took it from her, she watched as Isabel frowned some and left the bedroom. She sighed and glanced down at the pregnancy test in her hands. Once again, her mouth dropped. What she saw scared her more now. A big plus sign, staring back at her. She was pregnant. "Walter…I.. I got to go." She said and hung up the phone, not hearing anything he was saying.

She put the phone on the table and looked a it in shock. She was pregnant. That's why she has been sick lately. She'll make an appointment and find out for sure and then tell Walter. Hopefully he'll be ok with it. She sighed and walked down towards the bathroom looking for Isabel. "Isabel?" She called out.

Isabel was drying off her hands when she heard her name. She walked out of the bathroom and looked over at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I forgot I had that in the bathroom. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Isabel nodded at her. "What was it?" She asked.

Kim smiled. Isabel looked like Walter. The nose threw it off completely. "Come sit down with me." She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, she then looked at her. "It's a pregnancy test." She paused watching her face. "It showed a plus sign. Which means, going by that, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." She said with a smile on her face.

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Is he the daddy to the baby?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Does that mean he doesn't want me?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"NO! Don't ever think that ok? Some parents have more then one child. It doesn't mean they don't want their first born. It just means he's a loving caring person that has a lot of love to give out and share." Kim hoped she was saying this all right.

"Do you have any other kids?"

"No, this will be my first." She said as she rested her hand on her belly. "If you want, when the baby is born you can help out. Play with them, anything you want. You'll be a big sister." She smiled. "I'm gonna wait to tell him until I know for sure. So this will be between the two of us ok?" She asked.

Isabel smiled at her and nodded, she liked Kim.

"Lets say we go and get you some things. There is a guest bedroom up stairs with a bed in it. I'm sure you can stay there. we'll get you some clothes and stuff." She sighed.

Isabel nodded.

Kim took Isabel to Walmart, Sears, and Kmart. Buying her clothes and toys to books and a few games. Pretty much whatever her heart wanted. She wanted to make her feel wanted and loved.

Hours later they arrived back at Walters, both tired from the days advents. There was a missed call and Kim checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Walter. She'll call him back once Isabel was asleep. She was glad they ate out for dinner, now it was just time to wash up and then read her a story. After she was asleep, Kim slowly left the bedroom and went into her and Walter's room. Laying down on the bed she called him back.

Hearing his phone ring he answered it. "Hey baby." He said knowing who it was before hearing her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner. It's been a long day. I bought her some clothes and a few toys and games. Just a few things to get by. I hope you don't mind. I know I should have asked before I did it but I'm sorry."

"It's ok and no, I don't mind. Thank you."

Kim released that he was a lot calmer now then before. "Your welcome." She paused. "She asleep in the guest room."

"Good. Um, I'll be home tomorrow. I'm letting Mulder handle it from here on out. I told him something has come up and I needed to go home."

"Good, I have also decided that when you get here, I'll head back to my place for a few days. Give the two of you some time to get to know each other."

"Kim, you don't have to do that. I'd love it if you stayed with us."

"No, you two need time alone. And it's for the weekend. I'm sure I'll see you on Monday at work." She hated being away from him when it was their time together but he would have been gone anyways for the case.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow when I get home. I love you Kim."

"I love you too Walter. Night and see you then." She said and hung up the phone to get her own sleep that she was in dire need of.

Walter hung up the phone and laid back in bed, he still couldn't believe he was a father. Why hadn't Sharon told him? He thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on him. If Isabel was conserved the last time they had sex, before they got divorced, he'd know why she didn't tell him. He shook his head and sighed.

The next morning Kim had gotten up and made breakfast for Isabel. She wasn't feeling that well but she continued.

Isabel slowly walked into the kitchen and yawned as she sat down.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning." She said in reply.

"Hope you like eggs, bacon and toast."

"Yes." She said still sleepy.

Kim finished cooking and then put it on the plate and sat it in front of Isabel. She also made a plate for herself, she then sat down and ate it.

"This is good. Thank you Kim."

"Your welcome. Did you sleep good last night?"

"On and off."

"Well, I'm sure if it's ok with your dad when he gets home I can bring over my smaller TV for you so you can sleep. I sometimes sleep better when something is on. To quite at night sometimes."

"Thank you."

Kim got a weird feeling and rushed to the bathroom, only to throw up what she just ate. Guess she'll have to get used to that for awhile. She finished up and took a few small deep breaths. She then returned to the kitchen and sat back down.

Hours later Walter returned home, unlocking the door he walked inside and sat his bags down. He then slowly walked into the house. "Honey, I'm home." He said out loud.

Kim was sitting in the living room with Isabel watching TV when she heard Walter. She stood up and walked out into the hall way. "Hey you." She smiled and walked to him and gave him a hug.

Walter smiled at her and returned the hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you." She paused and pulled back looking at him. "Come on, I have someone for you to meet." She took a hold of his hand and pulled him into the living room.

Walter followed Kim and sat down next to her on the couch. As soon as he saw the girl sitting on the floor watching TV, he never took his eyes off of her. She had brown, curly hair that was down to the middle of her back.. Not to curly but more wavy then anything.

Kim was the first to speak. "Isabel, this is Walter Skinner, your father." She said to her, trying to get the girls attention.

Isabel turned her head and looked at him and smiled. She'd been wishing for years to see her father and now, here she was right in front of him. She stood up and walked to him, finally in front of him she hurried and hugged him. Not ever wanting to let go. "Daddy!" She said as tears came to her eyes.

Walter was still shocked over this turn of advents. He returned the hug and glanced over at Kim. He didn't know what to do but he was already in love with this child. "Shhh…. It's ok sweetie." He said and could tell she was crying. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

Kim smiled and stood up, she headed for the hallway to get her coat. It was time for her to leave and give them time together. Once her coat was on she walked back into the living room and over to Walter. "I'll see you at work on Monday. You two have a good weekend." She leaned down and gave Walter a quick kiss. "You need anything, just call." She then turned and left the house. She hated leaving but knew it was something that needed to be done.

The weekend went by pretty fast, Walter spending every waking moment with Isabel, Showing her pictures and watching TV with her and reading to her. Isabel also told him about her mom, what Walter didn't know that is. Sharron was kind of distant with their daughter. Isabel said she tried hard to love her but something always got in the way even though she didn't know what that was. Sharron did tell her stories about Walter though. Like how he worked for the FBI and everyone looked up to and trusted him. Walter could understand how Sharron would treat Isabel like that, it was a constant reminder of what happened between them.

Monday morning came by to quickly. He hadn't even enrolled Isabel into school yet, today she'd have to go to the daycare the FBI had. He hugged his daughter and then headed up to his office. Walking in he saw Kim was already there. He smiled at her, he'd missed her a lot. "Can I have a word with you Ms. Cook?" He asked as he walked over to his door and opened it.

Kim looked up from the pile of papers and smiled at Walter. "Sure thing sir." She replied and stood up and followed him in to his office. She shut the door behind her and then looked up at him.

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you."

Kim went into the hug naturally. "I've missed you too." She sighed and relaxed against him. "How was your weekend with Isabel?" She asked.

"Good, She asked where you went to though."

"She's a good kid." She said smiling.

"Yes she is." He pulled back and kissed her. "Have lunch with me today?"

She returned the kiss. "Of course." She smiled. "I should get back to that pile of papers. They aren't going to finish themselves."

"Sure thing." He gave her another quick kiss and then went to his desk to start his own work.

Kim went back to her desk and started to do up the papers.

Hours have passed and Kim ordered them lunch. When it arrived she carried it into his office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." He took what Kim ordered, he always trusted her opinion on food.

"Your welcome, and um, I hate to bring this subject up but why didn't Sharron tell you she was pregnant?"

Walter looked up at her, not sure what to say. "I don't know. I wish she would have."

"Would that have changed your mind on divorcing her?"

"No, our marriage was over years before that. We just stayed together out of habit I guess." He sighed.

"And that also entailed sex?" She asked.

"We all have needs Kim." He said, this time not looking at her.

"I'm aware of that. Guess it's better then getting a hooker but still. Why if it was just habit did she change her mind and file for divorce?"

Walter sighed, knowing she wouldn't drop the subject. He wished she would. "Kim, can we drop it?"

"I'm just wondering Walter. I guess making sure Isabel is really your's."

"Kim,…"

"What? If she isn't then they can't make you take her, Granted she looks like you but it's better to be safe then sorry. Maybe Sharron wasn't in her right mind and didn't know she was pregnant?"

"She probably knew she was pregnant. We had sex a month before she filed for divorce. And I'm sure I know why!" He couldn't help but raise his voice just a little.

Kim was shocked at this. He was finally opening up to her and she did want to know what happened but not if he was going to get mad. "I'm sorry if this is making you upset."

Walter looked at her. "I don't mind telling you, It's just that… well I don't know what you would think of me if I told you."

"Told me what?"

"The night Sharron and I had sex….I…."

"You what?" She looked at him, waiting for him to come out with it.

"I called your name when I came." He glanced at her.

Kim's mouth dropped opened, in shock. She didn't know what to say or do. That could explain a lot.

Walter spoke again. "Isabel said she tried hard to love her but something always got in the way even though she didn't know what that was, and Sharron was kind of distant with her. I can understand that by if that was the night she was conceived then probably every time she looked at Isabel, she thought of me saying your name."

"You said…my name?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you probably think I'm a pig. Here I am, married and saying your name out loud to my wife…well ex-wife now."

She giggled some. "I didn't know you've liked me for that long!"

"Glad that's what your getting out of it." He walked around and sat down in the chair next to her, taking her hand. "I love you Kim, have for a long time."

Kim smiled and then started to get a weird feeling in her stomach, it could only mean one thing, she was about to be sick. "Excuse me." She said and stood up and headed for the door, opening it she left their office and took small short breaths, hoping this would ease the rush of sickness. She headed down the stairs to the floor below. She was about five or six steps before coming to the bottom when a rush of dizziness over took her body. She tried to hurry to the chair a few feet away but didn't make it, she fell to the floor.

Agents seen Kim fall and hurried over to her. "Ms. Cook!" One women said to her and looked up to another Agent. "Call 911 and you.. Call Mr. Skinner." She said as she pushed Kim's hair out of her face and tried to talk to her. "Ms. Cook, can you hear me?"

911 was called and an ambulance was on it's way.

The Agent that called Skinner waited for him to answer.

Walter picked up his phone, knowing Kim wasn't there at the moment. "Mr. Skinner speaking." He said feeling weird from the conversation he just had with Kim.

"Sir, This is Agent Peters. Um, Your assistant just passed out. She's on the third floor. 911 is on it's way."

Walter was shocked. "Thank you." He said and hung up the phone and rushed to her, coming upon the crowd he finally saw Kim laying on the floor. "KIM!" He said taking her hand into his and not even carrying that anyone else that was there. "Sweetie…wake up." He said to her trying to wake her.

A few Agents looked at each other when he said that, now knowing the truth about their relationship.

Soon the EMT's where there and took her vitals and then put her on a stretcher. She was still unconscious.

Walter looked at the EMT's "I'm going with her."

"And you are?" The one guy spoke up.

He glanced around and then back at him. "I'm her boyfriend." He said and sighed.

"Come on." He said to him.

Walter followed them as they wheeled Kim out of the building on the stretcher. He prayed she'd be ok.

Once at the hospital nurses and doctors where with her. A nurse looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait out here. Someone will be out shortly."

He stood there and watched as she disappeared down the hall. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Walking over to the nurses station he waited for one of the nurses to finish what they where doing.

"Can I help you sir?" One lady said.

"Yes, I just came in with Kim Cook. I'm going to step outside and make a phone call. I'll be back in a moment."

"Ok, if they come out for you while you're away I'll let you know when you come back in."

"I'd like that. Thank you." He said and turned and walked outside. Pulling out his cell phone he called Mulder.

Mulder was just finishing with his case report when the phone rang. Picking it up he put the phone to his ear. "Mulder?" He said looking over at Scully as she sat at the computer.

"Mulder, It's Skinner, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything sir."

"I'm at Washington DC General Hospital. Kim passed out."

"Oh my god. Is she ok?"

At hearing that, Scully moved closer to Mulder.

"Not sure, they are running tests on her. But I did ride in with the ambulance. I didn't get a chance to lock up my office. Would you mind getting my keys and jacket. Shutting everything down and also doing the same with Kim's area?" He asked. He trusted Mulder a lot and knew he could ask this.

"Sure thing sir. We'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Um, Mulder. Is Scully there?"

Mulder looked at Scully. "Yes she is."

"Can I speak with her?"

"Sure thing." He said holding the phone out to her to take. "He wants to talk to you."

Scully looked at him in shock and took the phone. "Sir?"

"Scully. I asked Mulder to get mine and Kim's things from the office but I need you to also do me a favor."

"And what would that be sir?"

"Go to the FBI's daycare and pick up my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

At hearing that Mulder's mouth dropped opened and stared at Scully.

"Long story but yes. Her name is Isabel Sophie Skinner. She's six. I'll call down and tell them you will be picking her up."

"Ok. We'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you so much." He smiled.

"Your welcome." Scully told him and hung up the phone.

Walter then called the day care and told them that something has come up and Agents Mulder and Scully would be picking up his daughter. He then went back into the hospital and looked for that nurse he had spoken with earlier. Seeing her he walked forward.

"Sir, the doctor came out and was looking for you."

"Is she up?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just know he was looking for you. I'll go get him." She said and walked down the hall. A moment later she returned with the doctor.

The doctor walked over to him. "Do you know what happened?"

Walter looked at the doctor. "No, The only thing I know is I got a phone call saying she had passed out. She was laying at the bottom of the stairs when I got to her. The one Agent said she didn't look like herself and before she knew it she was going down. She only had a few steps left before the bottom. So I know she did fall down a few steps. I don't know what or if she hit anything going down. Or what even caused her to get dizzy and pass out."

"Ok, well we are running all sorts of tests. Hoping one of them tells us something."

Walter nodded at him. "Can I see her now though?"

"Yeah, she's still out of it. But we drew blood and are going from there. We will also be doing an x-ray on her ankle and head to make sure she didn't break anything."

"Her ankle and head?"

"Her ankle is swollen and then just to make sure she didn't hit her head. Make sure she's ok."

"Ok." He sighed. He then followed the doctor to her room at the end of the hall. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome." the doctor said and left, going to do more tests.

Walter walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed, he reached out and took a hold of her hand. She had an IV in and was on oxygen to be on the safe side. "Kim, sweetie….please wake up." He hated seeing her like this.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, looking towards the door he saw Mulder and Scully walk in with Isabel. Isabel took one look at him and then ran over to him. "Daddy!" She hugged him.

Walter picked her up and hugged her. "It'll be ok sweetie."

"Is Kim ok?" She asked.

"The doctors are running tests on her. We'll know for sure soon." Walter looked over at Mulder and Scully.

Isabel looked down at her. "Is the baby ok?" She asked and then her hand came up over her mouth. She forgot Kim didn't want to say anything yet and she let it slip.

Walter looked at her. "Baby? What baby?"

Mulder and Scully both looked at each other and then back to Walter.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok sweetie. But I do need to know. What baby?"

"She's going to hate me."

"I promise she's not going to hate you."

"She thinks she's pregnant. She said that's what the stick at home said."

"When was this?" He asked.

"The day I was brought to your house. Friday I believe."

He sighed. He couldn't believe this. "Thank you sweetie." He looked over at Mulder. "Think you can find her doctor or nurse so I can tell them this information. They plan on doing x-rays soon and it will help if they are aware of this."

Mulder nodded his head and left the room. He couldn't believe this, he thought he knew his boss and this was something completely different.

A few minutes later Mulder returned to Kim's room with a doctor.

"What can I do for you Mr. Skinner?" The doctor asked.

"Um, something just came to mind. She may be pregnant. I know it helps to know these things before the x-rays." Walter said to him.

"Thanks for letting me know. Usually if a woman comes in here unconscious we do a pregnancy test to be safe." He told him and just then his beeper went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he read it. "The results are in. I'll be back shortly." He left the room.

Walter looked at Mulder and Scully. "Please, have a seat." He said as he moved Isabel on his lap and reached out and took a hold of Kim's hand.

Mulder pulled a chair over for Scully and sat down next to her. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Should we stay or head out?" He whispered.

Scully looked at him. "Skinner said for us to have a seat. I think we should at least stay here for awhile."

Mulder nodded and leaned back against his chair.

The doctor soon returned to Kim's room.

Walter looked up at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I do want to do an ultrasound before I come to my conclusion."

"Yeah please." He sighed.

"Scully and I will be out in the waiting room." Mulder and Scully stood up. "Isabel, would you like to come with us? We could go down and get something to drink."

Isabel looked at her dad.

"Go ahead sweetie." He put her on the ground, looking over at his Agents, he smiled. "Thank you."

Mulder nodded and watched as Isabel took a hold of Scully's hand as they left Kim's room.

The doctor wheeled in the ultrasound machine and over to the side of the bed. Turning it on he pulled the sheet down off of Kim and put the jelly cream onto her belly. He then ran the wand over her belly, watching the monitor for signs of life.

Walter sat there the whole time holding Kim's hand. He wished the doctor would say something already.

"Well, congratulations. She is pregnant…" He paused as he looked at the screen.

"But…." Walter asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Well, going by this looks like there are two fetus's." The doctor spoke up.

Walter was shocked more then anything. "Two? As in twins? That doesn't explain what happened to her."

"No, but it's a start." The doctor said.

Just then Kim started to come to.

"KIM!" Walter said and stood up and looked down at her. He pushed her hair out of her face some and smiled at her.

Kim moaned and looked up at Walter. "Wha…..What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out and fell down the stairs at work. You're at the hospital." He said holding her hand.

She looked around her and indeed she was in a hospital room. She also saw a doctor standing on the other side of the bed.

"Ms. Cook, welcome back. Feeling ok?"

"Um, I hurt."

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My ankle."

"We haven't done x-rays on it yet but you did hurt it pretty badly. Does anything else hurt?" He asked pulling out his light and checking her eyes.

"No."

"Good." He smiled at her. "I do have something to inform you about though."

Kim looked from Walter, back over to the doctor.

"Congratulations. Your pregnant."

Kim's mouth dropped opened and she looked over at Walter.

The doctor continued. "With twins. The reason why you passed out is that you are extremely dehydrated. I'm guessing with the morning sickness you haven't been able to keep anything down. It made it worse with you being pregnant with twins. We have you on fluids. We where waiting for the results before sending you down for the x-rays. I'll have a nurse come in and take you down. Then soon you will be able to go home. But I don't want you to be alone. Incase you have another dizzy spell. I want you to take it easy for awhile."

Kim nodded at him and then watched as he left the room. Kim looked over at Walter. "I'm sorry."

Walter reached up and touched her face. "Sorry about what?"

"I didn't plan this…. I know you have a lot going on right now with Isabel. I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me." She said, talking, more or less just saying anything.

"Kim, are you crazy? I love you more then anything. Only thing I don't understand is, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I would have, but Isabel showed up."

"What does she have to do with it?"

"The day I called you, Friday, to tell you she was here. I was in the middle of a home pregnancy test. She brought the test into the room when I was talking to you and asked if she could have a sucker. It was then I saw the results. How was I supposed to tell you that your daughter was here and that I was pregnant? I felt it was to much for one day. I made an appointment for Tuesday. I was going to tell you once I found out." She told him.

"Well, I'm happy. I mean, to be having a child with the woman I love. Means everything to me. Well, children. They will probably be a hand full. I know nothing about raising a child, little lone twins. Isabel is different. I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night with her and give her a bottle or change her diaper. She's old enough that she's out of that."

Kim smiled at him. "True, and I haven't raised a child either. I know nothing. What's to say I will be a good parent. I'm scared and happy all at the same time."

"Kim, you'll do great. Your loving and caring and sweet. Everything that being a parent means. We can do this." He leaned down and kissed her.

Kim smiled and returned the kiss.

Hours later she had an air cast on her ankle and she was feeling better. The doctor was allowing her to be discharged. He had given her prenatal vitamins and scheduled another appointment for her for the following week.

Walter took her home after thanking Mulder and Scully for looking after Isabel. He got Kim comfortable on the couch and Isabel was nice enough to get Kim a pillow and blanket. He smiled as he watched them interact with each other. He knows he should let Kim get used to the crutches but he had carried her into the house. He got her some milk and crackers and sat it on the table next to the couch.

The following week Walter had meetings all day and Kim had her appointment to go to. Arriving there herself the doctor wanted to do another ultrasound. He said he wasn't sure what he saw in the last one but something was different. "This will be cold." He told her as he put the jell on her stomach and used the wand to spread it over her. "Heart beats are good and strong."

Kim smiled. "That's good." She sighed.

Pausing for a moment he looked down at her. "One of the babies is much smaller then the other. If you're ok with it I would like to do an amino. So we can see why and make sure they are ok."

"What are the risks?" Kim asked.

"Well, there's a risk of infection, miscarriage, and abruption. Just to name a few. But it helps us to now how to proceed with the pregnancy. If we can treat it or not. You will have to take it easy for the next 24 to 48 hours though. It would help if you had someone that could drive and be with you."

Kim thought about this for a moment. "Can I make a call?" She asked.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll be back in shortly." He said and left the room.

Kim picked up her cell phone and called Dana Scully, who was a great friend of hers.

"Scully?" She said into the phone.

"Dana, this is Kim. I was wondering, if your not busy could you come to the hospital? I kind of need someone here with me and Walter's in meetings all day."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said to her and hung up the phone. She looked over at Mulder. "I'm going to the hospital. Kim needs me. I don't know what for but I'll call you when we leave." She then headed for the hospital. Arriving there ten minutes later she asked where Kim Cook was at. She thanked the nurse and went to that room. Knocking on the door she then walked in.

"Dana, I'm glad you could make it." Kim was sitting on the bed still and waiting.

"Kim, what's going on?"

"The doctor wants to do an amino and said I needed someone here with me so I can get home. Knowing Walter was in meetings, you where the first one I thought of. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I'm glad I took a cab now though." She smiled and sat down next to her.

The doctor had came back a few minutes later and then prepped her for the procedure. After it was over with Kim laid on the bed. Dana, sitting in the chair she first sat down in when she got there. It's been a few hours and the doctor was now releasing her to go home.

They wheeled her out and helped her into the passenger side of the car. Kim had handed Dana the keys and thanked her for being here with her.

Kim looked at her watch and saw it was almost 2:30pm and knew Isabel would be getting out of school. "I need to pick up Isabel, would you mind stopping by real quick? I wont be able to get out of the car to walk over to get her and I don't know if she will remember you from last week or not. But I can talk to her through the cell phones. We taught her not to go with anyone but Walter or I."

Pulling up at the school Dana parked the car and got out. Walking over to the kids she looked around and saw Isabel. "Hi Isabel, Remember me? I'm Dana." She said to the girl.

Isabel looked at her for a moment and then looked around. "Where is Kim or my dad?"

Dana smiled. "Kim's in the car." Just then Dana's phone rang and she answered it. "Hi Kim, yup hold on." She held the phone out for her. "It's Kim."

Isabel took the phone. "Kim? Where are you?"

Kim was watching and opened her door and stood up, waving at her. "I'm over here in the car. See me?" She asked still waving.

Isabel saw her and dropped the phone and ran for her.

Kim's face became panicked. "ISABEL! NO!" She screamed at her but it was pointless.

Isabel was happy to see Kim there and ran for her. She didn't even think about stopping and looking both ways. Just as she stepped out onto the road a car had hit her and she fell to the ground. She landed pretty hard even though the car was only doing the 5 miles pre hour speed limit at the school.

Kim moved so fast she was even shocked she got to her that fast. Knelling down at her. "Isabel, oh my god I'm so sorry." She said looking her over. "Stay still sweetie."

Dana was picking up her phone that Isabel had dropped and when she looked up she heard Kim scream and then saw Isabel fall to the ground. She hurried over to her. "Don't move." She was checking her over as good as she could.

Kim was all shaky and then she got a bad cramp in her stomach. Her face went white as a bed sheet.

The guy that was in the car got out and hurried around. "I'm so sorry." He said as he knelled down to her. "I know I didn't hit her that hard. But she's still a small child."

Dana was dialing 911 when she looked at Kim. She noticed she didn't look that good. "Kim, you ok?"

Kim shook her head no. "Just worry about her." She said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Dana saw that and knew what was wrong.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm Dana Scully I work with the FBI. A child was just hit by a car at the Washington DC School. I will need two ambulances though. I also have a woman here with abdominal pains after having an amino done a few hours ago."

"EMT's are on the way."

"Thank you." Dana said to her and stayed on the phone.

The next thirty minutes went by quickly and before Kim knew it she was back in the hospital. They had taken Isabel into a different room and she couldn't help but worry about her. Dana was with Kim. "Can you stay with Isabel? I'm sure she's scared and I don't want her to be by herself."

"I will go back to be with her after she's done with x-rays."

Kim nodded. "I need to call Walter. Can I use your phone please?"

Dana handed her the phone and took a seat in the chair.

Kim dialed Walter's private line. It rang and rang and rang but no answer. "Dang it!" She said and sighed. She then called her office, hoping a sub was there for the day.

"Morning, Assistant Director Skinner's office, Molly speaking how can I help you?"

"Molly, This is Kim, can you please tell Walter Skinner he has a phone call and it's an emergency?"

"Sure thing." She said and put Kim on hold for a moment. Soon Molly returned back to the phone. "I'm sorry he's in a very important meeting. Can I take a message?"

"NO!" Kim got mad and hung up the phone. "DAMN IT!" She took a few deep breaths and rested her hand on her stomach. She looked over at Dana and then nodded. She called down to the basement office and prayed Mulder was there.

"Mulder?" He said into the phone.

"Agent Mulder, I'm so glad your there. This is Kim. I need you to do me a HUGE favor!"

"Hi Kim, what can I do?"

"I need you to go up to Walter's office, now he is in a meeting and don't worry about that. Barge in there and tell him to get his ass down to the hospital. Both Isabel and I are admitted."

"Oh god, you ok?" He asked.

"I hope so. Just please hurry Mulder. Thank you."

"Anytime, see you soon." He hung up the phone and took off towards the elevators. Pushing the button he waited for a moment and then he soon was at the fourth floor. He hurried to Skinner's office.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting." Molly said to him when she saw someone enter the office.

Mulder ignored her and walked to the door and opened it. Walking in he started talking. "I know your in the middle of a meeting sir, but this can't wait."

Skinner stood up and looked at him. "Agent Mulder, You can't just come in here when I'm in a meeting!"

"Sir, I'm aware of that, but… You need to leave this meeting now!"

Skinner looked at him and then back to the other agents at the table. "Don't make me call security and have you escorted out." He said turning back to Mulder.

Mulder stepped closer to Skinner. "Kim and Isabel are in the hospital." He said as he rested his hand on Skinner's arm.

Walter's face turned white, and his mouth hung opened in shock. "Um, I need to reschedule this meeting." He told them.

"I'll drive." Mulder said and they both hurried and left, going to the parking garage and into Mulder's car.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"I don't know Walter. Kim called me when she couldn't reach you."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down.

Arriving at the hospital both men walked inside. Walter hurried over to the nurses station and was about to ask where Kim and his daughter where when he heard a voice.

"Walter." Scully said walking over to them. Giving Mulder a small hug she then looked at Walter. "Sir, " She started.

"Walter.. Please." He told her.

"Ok, Walter. To catch you up on a lot you could say. Kim had an amino done this morning. So I've been with her since then. It's where they check the fluid from the embryo and make sure the baby is ok. A few hours later we left to head home and it was time to pick up Isabel. Well Kim had told me you two told her that she's only allowed to go with you or Kim after school. So it made it a little hard for me to pick her up. Kim had called my cell phone and I handed it to Isabel. Once Isabel saw Kim she went running for her. It was then Isabel was hit by a car. The car was only going five miles an hour but still, the force sent her to the ground pretty hard. She's in x-ray right now. But Kim, on the other hand is in pain. She moved pretty fast to get to Isabel and having that procedure done a few hours before, she pulled something. The doctors are checking her right now."

Scully told Walter.

Walter's face dropped. "Why is everything happening at once with us?" He asked as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

A few minutes later a doctor walked out. "I'm looking for Walter Skinner."

"I'm him." He said standing up.

"Your daughter is out of x-rays and back in her room. She's asking for you."

He nodded as he listened to the doctor. "Is she ok?"

"She's doing ok. A few bumps and bruises. The x-rays should be back in no time." the doctor informed Mr. Skinner as he walked down the hallway showing him where his daughter was at.

Walking into the room he saw her in the bed and he smiled at her as he walked forward. "Hey sweetie." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"DADDY!" She said and sat up and gave him a hug with one arm and held on tight.

"Isabel, are you ok?" He returned her hug and rubbed her back.

"My arm hurts."

"I know and the doctors are trying to make it better." He kissed the top of her head.

"Where's Kim?"

"She's got a room here too."

"But she wasn't hit by a car. Why is she here?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I know, but they are worried about the babies. She ran so fast to get to you that she hurt her stomach."

Isabel looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not looking and hurting Kim."

"Not your fault baby. Things happen."

The doctor returned awhile later and told them she had a broken arm and she was going to need a cast.

Walter looked down at her. "Is it ok if I have Dana stay with you while they put your cast on. I need to go check on Kim."

Isabel nodded at him. "Yeah."

Walter gave her a hug before walking out into the hallway. "Dana, would you stay in there with Isabel while they put a cast on her arm? I need to go check on Kim."

"Sure thing sir." Dana said and both her and Mulder walked into Isabel's room.

Walter headed down to Kim's room and pushed open the door and walked in. He gave her a small smile as he neared the bed. "Hi baby." He said to her and leaned down and kissed her.

Kim looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hush, none of that." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She rested her hand on her belly. "The doctors are making sure they are ok." She went into telling him everything that had happened and he listened to her. He frowned and rested his hand on her belly as well. "It's not your fault Kim, none of it is."

"How's Isabel doing?" She asked.

"Well, they are putting a cast on her arm. It broke when she fell to the ground. She's fine though. She was asking about you."

"You should be with her Walter."

"I was, Dana's with her at the moment but I wanted to come and make sure you where ok."

Kim gave him a small smile.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hi again Kim. How are you doing now?"

"Tired and stressed, worried about Isabel and the twins."

"Well, Isabel is going to be just fine. And going by the monitors the twins will be ok too. Although I do want you on bed rest for two days. Then take it easy after that for a few weeks. I want to make sure you heal all the way this time. No running around." He gave her a small smile. "Um, " He said and looked down at the folder in his hand. "I have the results of the amino."

Kim and Walter both looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, they are both healthy and strong. Nothing to worry about there. But your one baby will always be small. It's called dwarfism." The doctor informed them.

"A little person?" Kim asked and looked over at Walter.

Walter looked at Kim too. "You ok?" He asked.

Kim nodded her head. "No matter what, they are our children. That hasn't changed."

Walter nodded at her and smiled. "Thank you doctor."

"I will put you on some more vitamins though. Make sure their bones are stronger and help them along." He informed them.

"Thank you." Kim said and held onto Walter's hand.

"I'll be releasing you to go back home as long as you stay in bed."

"I'll make sure she stays in bed sir." Walter said and looked at her.

"Good, I'll go get the release forms."

The next few days went by fast. Isabel had stayed home with Kim and they watched TV in bed all day. Walter loved taking care of his two favorite ladies. He even laid on the bed and watched with them.

After the two days where up and Kim was off bed rest Walter returned to work. He said that he had reports to fill out and he didn't want to take to much time off this early. He wanted to be able to help after the twins arrived.

Isabel stayed with Kim, helping her when she could. They straightened up the house and made it more presentable for Walter when he got home.

Months have passed and Kim has cut back on her work load. Working, 3 days a week doing her full shift and the other days are half days. She was grateful for the time off. Kim had moved in with Walter a few weeks ago. She was a week from her eight month in her pregnancy. Both babies where doing great. Both healthy and strong.

Today Isabel had a half a day as well and she had picked her up from school and smiled at her as she got into the car. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked her as she pulled out into the road and headed home.

"Good. We have a field trip next week so I need to have daddy sign some papers." She told Kim.

"Ok, We'll leave those on the table when we get home so we wont forget." She smiled.

Five minutes later Kim was pulling into the driveway and turning the car off. She then slowly and carefully got out of the car and shut and locked the door. Resting her hand on her stomach she smiled as she followed Isabel up the steps to the front door. She then put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Isabel then ran into the house. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes!" She yelled after her and smiled.

"OK!" She yelled back and went to her room to play with her toys.

Kim smiled and walked into the kitchen and put some water in a pot. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out some lunch meat.

Isabel was playing with her toys when there was a noise in the other room. She turned and looked towards the door. She then got up and walked over to her dad and Kim's room, looking in she saw someone standing there going through the jewelry box. "Kim?" She asked.

The man turned and looked at her. He was wearing a ski mask and shoving things into his pockets. Seeing the girl there he realized he hadn't heard anyone walk in. He was getting rusty. He knew he had to keep her quite. He turned all the way around and went after her.

Isabel's eyes went wide and she screamed and ran down the hall. "MOMMY!" She said in a panic voice.

Kim turned and ran to the stairs. "Isabel!" She was worried. She never heard that tone of voice from her. All of a sudden Isabel was running down the stairs and towards her. It was then she saw someone behind her. Her eyes went wide too. Isabel was a few steps from the bottom. "Jump sweetie!" She said and caught her as she did as she was told. Kim moaned at the impact but ran as fast as she could with Isabel in her arms back to the kitchen where her purse was. Setting Isabel in the corner and telling her to stay low she reached into her purse and grabbed her gun. Clicking the safety off she turned back around to aim at the intruder and was confronted with the person in front of her. He hit her in the head and she fell to the floor. Knocking the gun out of her hand. As it hit the floor is slid over towards Isabel. The masked intruder followed her to the ground and started hitting her more. Kim was trying her best to get away from him but all she could do was moan as each impact caused her more pain.

Isabel was in shock and knew that if she made a sound then he would do the same thing to her. She looked over and saw the gun. Glancing back at Kim and seeing the look on her face she knew she had to do something to safe all of them. She leaned forward and picked up the gun. Pointing it at him she pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit his arm and he turned and saw the girl sitting there holding the gun. He brought his other hand up to cover the wound and slid to the side and away from Kim. He was laying on the floor in pain. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He said in pain.

Isabel held the gun and looked at Kim. She was in bad shape. "Mommy…." She took a hold of her hand.

Kim moaned and looked at her the best she could. "Dad…" She whispered.

Isabel stood up and grabbed the phone and called her dad at work.

"Skinner." He said as he answered the phone.

"Daddy…" Her voice was shaky.

"Isabel, what's wrong sweetie?" He pushed the reports that where on the desk out from right in front of his. He was worried.

"Mommy got beat up, there was someone in the house. I…I shot him." She said between sobs.

"What?" He said and pulled out his cell phone and called Mulder.

"Mulder."

It was kind of hard talking to Isabel and telling Mulder what happened.

"Mulder, are you close to my place?" He asked.

"He was hitting her and wouldn't stop.. I had to daddy.. I'm sorry." Isabel said.

"Yes sir, just heading back to work." Mulder replied.

"It's ok princess, can you put her on the phone?"

"Get to my place now! Someone had broken in and Kim's hurt."

"On the way sir." Mulder said and hung up the phone. He turned back around and sped off to Skinner's place.

"Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you." She put the phone to Kim's ear.

"Kim, what's going on."

Kim moaned. "It's….true…" She said. It hurt to much to talk.

"God Kim. I'm on my way home. Mulder will be there in just a moment."

" 'k" She said.

"Isabel…."

Kim nodded to Isabel saying to take the phone. "Daddy." She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Mulder is on his way there now. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok." Isabel said and stayed with Kim.

Mulder showed up and knocked on the door. "Isabel, Kim….it's me, Mulder." He said waiting for a reply.

Isabel heard the knock on the door and ran to open it up. Staying away from the burglar. "Uncle Mulder!" She said as she hugged him, still holding the gun.

Mulder was shocked but hugged her back. "It's ok sweetie." It was then he saw the gun and he took it from her. "Where's Kim?"

Isabel let him take the gun and she looked at him. "In the kitchen." She told him and lead the way.

Mulder seen the guy laying on the floor bleeding. He could only guess since Isabel had the gun that she was the one that shot him. "Don't even move!" He then walked over to Kim, kneeling down next to her to make sure she was ok. "Kim, can you hear me?"

Kim glanced up at him and gave a small nod.

Isabel looked at her Uncle. "Is mommy going to be ok?" She asked all worried.

Mulder looked at Isabel a little shocked. But smiled at her. "She will be." He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance and cops.

A few minutes later Walter was pulling up in front of the house just as the ambulance was getting there. He looked at them and hurried into the house. He seen Mulder kneeled down with Isabel and Kim. He walked over to them and his mouth dropped. Kim had the beginnings of a black eye.

Isabel seen him and ran to him. "DADDY!" She said crying.

Walter picked her up. "It's ok sweetie."

"Mommy's hurt." She sniffled.

"Yeah, I know." He said holding her and rubbing her back. He glanced over at Mulder and frowned.

The EMTs walked over to Kim and started working on her.

Mulder made his way over to Skinner. "They are taking Kim to the hospital. A few bruises and as you saw a black and blue eye. Um, Isabel did say that Kim was going for her gun but when she turned the guy was there and hit her, the gun slid acrossed the floor and when he started hitting her, she took matters into her own hands. She shot the man. If it wasn't for that I don't want to think what would have happened." He told Skinner. He reached out and rubber her back. "She's a hero." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes she is." Walter kissed her head.

The cops arrested the guy and where taking him to the hospital to get looked after.

Walter walked over to Kim who was now on the stretcher. "You ok sweetie?" He asked her.

"Yes, thanks to Izz." She gave them both a small smile.

3 Weeks later

Kim was on the couch with Walter and Isabel watching TV when she had a sharp pain ripe through her stomach. She gasped as it happened and laid her hand over her stomach at the same time. Walter felt her jerk and he looked over at her worried. "Kim?" He asked.

Once it passed she looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You ok or is it time?"

"I think it's time. Either that or they are dancing around in there." She gave him a small smile.

"Was that the first one?" He rested his hand over her stomach.

"Yeah. From what I remember reading in the books we should be ok until they are like ten minutes apart."

"Ok." He said and kissed her.

Isabel was watching them the whole time and smiling.

Hours have passed and they where getting closer. Walter had Kim laying on the couch with a cold rag on her forehead resting. He was rubbing her feet trying to keep her calm.

"OH…" She said out loud when it racked her body again.

"It's ok honey, just breath through it, your doing great."

Kim watched him as he breathed with her. Helping her through it. When it eased up, she took a deep breath and fell back against the pillow.

Walter was watching her, as he wiped her forehead he looked her in the eyes. "I think it's time to go to the hospital."

"But…"

"No buts, we're going. I don't know anything about delivering a child and I don't want to! We're going. Isabel could you grab the bag and take it to the car for me while I help her."

"Sure thing daddy." She said as she stood up from the floor and walked to the bedroom and retrieved the bag he spoke of.

Hours later, Kim was in the delivery room with Walter holding her hand. He had called Mulder and Scully on their way there and Isabel now sat with the two in the waiting room.

Walter was watching Kim and helping her breath through each contraction. "Your doing great Kim, I love you so much." He said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

She just looked at him. She didn't want to hear it right now. She just wanted this to be over with. When the contraction subsided she smiled at him. "I love you too.. Next time….your having the kids!" She said and moaned as another contraction raked her body.

The doctor looked at them and smiled. "Granted it may not work that way.. For him.. But you have to push now for these kids!" He teased with them.

Kim glared at him. She so wanted to slap both of them at that very moment. She took a deep breath and did what the doctor told her to do.

Walter smiled at the doctor. "Hee Hee ahhh…." He breathed with her. "That's it baby…." He whispered to her.

After a few minutes of pushing there was a loud cry as one of the babies was pushed into the world. Kim fell back against the pillows and took a few deep breaths as she watched as the nurses cleaned the baby off.

"Congratulations you have a baby boy." The doctor told them.

Walter smiled and looked down at Kim. "We have a son." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Kim kissed him back and smiled. She was happy they had a son.

A moment later another contraction hit and she began to push.

"That's it Kim, your doing great. Now breath…ok one, two, three….push…come on you can go it. You already proved that with the last one." The doctor said to her.

Walter held her hand and against breathed with her. "He's right Kim…Your amazing." He smiled and looked at her. "I love you honey…." He said and smiled. This was the best day of his life. His kids where being brought into the world by the woman he loved.

Kim took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had left.

Soon there was another cry as their other child was born. Tears came to Kim's eyes as she heard the cries.

"You have another boy." The doctor told them with a smile on his face.

The nurse took baby b and cleaned him up as well. The doctor got to work at cleaning Kim up and making sure she was ok after the delivery.

Soon Kim was taking to a recovery room and the nurses was bring over the boys for Kim and Walter. Handing them each a child and smiling at them.

Walter sat down on her bed and held his son. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Kim, I love you and our kids." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you all too Walter." She smiled and kissed him back.

"What about named?" Walter asked and looked at them both. They where told that baby A weighed 6 pounds and 7 ounces and was 12 inches long. Baby B was 4 pounds 5 ounces and 9 inches long.

Kim smiled and looked at him. "I have an idea for one, but you go first." She said to him.

Walter sat there and thought about it for a moment as he looked down at the boy in his arms. "What about….David Matthew Skinner?" He asked her. He was holding baby B.

"I like that." She said and smiled.

"What about you?" He asked nodding towards the baby in Kim's arms.

"I was thinking…..Walter Sergie Skinner Jr." She asked and looked at him wondering if he'd be ok with that. They hadn't really talked about that.

Walter was shocked. "You really want to name the child after me?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes I do. I think it would be prefect. We can call him Jr but I do really want to give him your name." She told him as she reached out and took a hold of his hand.

He smiled as tears came to his eyes and he nodded at her, letting her know he was ok with the idea.

There was a knock on the door and he wiped the tears away as he looked towards the door. "Come in." He said.

Mulder opened the door and Isabel ran in a head of them. "Daddy!" She said as she walked over to him sitting on the bed with Kim.

Scully walked in too and smiled at Mulder as she did.

"Hey Sweetie." He said to Isabel.

Mulder walked over and picked Isabel up. Letting Isabel get a look at the babies. Isabel smiled at Mulder and then turned her attention back to her parents.

Scully walked over to Mulder and put arm around his waist and looked at the babies as well.

Kim smiled up at them. "Hey, sweetie… you have two brothers."

Isabel looked at Kim. "Boys? But I at least wanted a sister!" She said in a teasing manner.

Walter looked up at her. "Maybe next time sweetie, right now… we have two boys."

Kim looked at him. "Next time?" She said in a whisper.

Walter smiled at her and winked.

Scully leaned over and got a closer look at the boys. "They are adorable!" she said smiling.

"Thank you." Kim answered her.

"So, what are the names?" Scully asked.

"Walter is holding David Matthew and I'm holding Walter Jr." Kim said and smiled. This was the happiest day of her life. "Would you like to hold one?" She asked Scully.

"Yes please." She replied with a big grin.

Walter stood up and gave David over to Scully. He then turned and took Isabel from Mulder. "Come here sweetie." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "Just remember you have to be careful with them. They can't defend for themselves right now ok. No horse play with them for a few years. Ok?" He said as he sat her down on the bed.

Scully was cooing over the baby and Mulder was watching her with a smile on his face. "If your this happy, may as well take one home, they have two I'm sure they wont miss him." He teased.

Scully shot Mulder a look and shock her head at him.

"HEY! That's my brother!" Isabel piped up and looked at him.

"Woo there, I was just kidding sweetie." Everyone started laughing.

"And besides, you'll have your own in a few months!" Isabel spilled the beans.

Walter looked at them with his mouth open.

"Big mouth!" Mulder teased her and tickled her.

"Sorry, I'm not good with secrets!" Isabel said laughing.

Mulder stopped tickling her and walked over to Scully and put his arm around her, giving her a kiss before turning and looking at Skinner.

Skinner was watching them and shook his head. "I should have seen this coming, I guess I can't really lecture either of you about partners getting together when I have been dating my secretary for the past two years." He said with a smile on his face. "We're happy and I just hope you two can be as well, just please don't let it ruin the work."

"Thank you sir. And we wont." Mulder and Scully said as the same time.

Life was good at this moment and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
